Día 5: RUPTURA DE ESQUEMAS
by Degel DKG
Summary: La experiencia de ella le fascinaba a él, descubría muchas cosas inimaginables. Lo aprisionaba, siempre quería más. -Quiero que me veas como un hombre, no como un chiquillo. Día 5: Diferencia de edades. Este fic participa en el Mes NejiTen 2017 del foro el NejiTen no ha de morir.


**DÍA 5: RUPTURA DE ESQUEMAS**

 **Este fic participa en el Mes NejiTen 2017 del foro "NejiTen no ha de morir "**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal.

 _Día 5: Diferencia de edades._

* * *

No sabía porque le encantaba tanto esa mujer, lo volvía loco y no entendía porque. Era la primera, estaba seguro que también sería la última mujer en su vida, lo presentía. Tan maravillosa mujer, algún día, no importaba cuando, tenía que ser suya. Había declarado ¡Era suya! Aunque sea sólo en sueños. Pero lucharía y no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta lograr su objetivo, porqué así era Neji Hyuga. Hasta no cumplir sus objetivos, no descansaba. Siempre obtuvo lo que quiso y esto no sería la excepción.

– ¡Neji! ¿En qué tanto piensas el día de hoy? Estas muy concentrado – Comentó animada a su pequeño _hermanito._ Frunció el ceño e hizo la voz gruesa, tratando de arremedar al copiloto –. Estaba pensando Tenten. Siempre piensas y piensas, relájate chiquillo –Sintió como el corazón saltaba al sentir su caricia relajante en su mejilla, quitándole un mechón de cabello. –. Disfruta la vida, no seas tan amargado.

Suspiro. A veces era muy empalagosa, pero necesaria. Al principio no toleraba a esa mujer, le parecía tan infantil, quitada de la pena, sínica, tan libre, sonriente, sincera, maravillosa… ¡Demonios! Volvía a caer en el mismo círculo vicioso de siempre. Intentaba pensar en cosas que le molestaban de ella, pero terminaba enumerando todo lo que le encantaba, siempre –maldita sea– Iniciando con su sonrisa, justo ahí era la raíz de sus problemas.

– ¿Ya me responderás o seguirás sumergido en tus pensamientos? – Se paró en el semáforo y lo vio directo a los ojos. Clavándole sus ojos de antílope en sus ojos grises de luna – ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía qué hacer cuando sus ojos cafés se clavaban tan profundos en los de él. Bufó y respondió a regañadientes. Eso siempre lo ponía de malas, y Neji Hyuga sabía por qué. Porque él no podía provocar lo mismo que ella le provocaba a él. – Lo mismo de siempre, Tenten… Bien. Respuestas correctas, ejercicios completos… sólo eso.

– ¡Wow! Bien hecho genio –Le sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos –. Sigue así y tu cerebro lo tomaran para experimentos.

No dejaba de sentir esa sensación molesta cuando vio que le guiñaba el ojo. Volteo hacia la ventana evitando así delatarse, poniéndose en pose defensiva cruzando los brazos. No la toleraba, pero tampoco podría vivir sin ella.

 _Adolescentes._ Pensó divertida meneando la cabeza mientras pasaba el semáforo. Pero ese chiquillo siempre fue mal humorado, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a él, que a veces verlo de buenas le asustaba un poco. Desde que tenía diez años recién cumplidos lo empezó a _cuidar._ Era la mejor cosa que había hecho desde entonces.

Empezó a recordar; Una amiga de su mamá le pasó el dato que estaban contratando algún tipo de cuidadora para una niña de cuatro años, la cual tendría que llevarla al corriente sus tareas, llevarla a sus actividades extra-escolares, estar al pendiente de su dieta alimenticia y un par de obligaciones referente hacia la pequeña. Era sólo por las tardes, saldría de su trabajo a las diez de la noche y la paga iba ser buena, le alcanzaba para pagar la Universidad y sus gastos personales, tal vez inclusive podría ahorrar un poco.

Pidió los datos completos y fue a pedir informes acerca del trabajo. Le impresionó ver la fachada de la casa, era muy lujosa. Antes de tocar la puerta, salieron varias señoras y jovencitas con caras largas. Algunas de ellas traían uniformes. Escuchó rumores sobre las difíciles pruebas para cubrir el perfil.

– Niña, si vienes por el empleo, olvídate – Le dijo una señora, la cual se veía demasiado profesional. –. Si yo no pude, no creo que una niña como tú pueda.

Iba a responder en ese momento ¿Cómo la iban aceptar con ese humor y esa cara tan malhumorada? Pero una señora aún mayor le interrumpió, dándole el pase inmediato a la enorme casa.

Si la casa era espectacular por fuera, por dentro era más que genial. Había veces se quedaba boquiabierta y parada para contemplar tan hermoso jardín principal. La señora que la guiaba dentro de los aposentos solo tosía para llamar la atención y siguieran con su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme sala tomó asiento para esperar que la señora y dueña de todo aquello le hiciera una entrevista. Así pasaron quince minutos y Tenten no recibía nada de atención, ni siquiera tenía a quién preguntarle.

Hasta que salió tímidamente una pequeña niña de piel blanca y rasgos finos. Cabello negro y corto, con un simpático flequillo, sus ojos eran grises, cómo dos lunas plateadas. La saludó con la mano discretamente y la pequeña le devolvió el saludo tímidamente. Así pasaron varios minutos entre ella y la niña de porcelana, con juegos de miradas, gestos y ademanes. Hasta que la pequeña le empezó a llevar juguetes y juguetes hasta llenar el sillón. Estaba un poco preocupada, pues en cualquier momento podían llegar y entrevistarla, no iba a dar buena impresión un tiradero así, pero ya habían tardado demasiado y no podía ignorar a la pequeña niña.

– Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Se asustó y se quedó inmóvil, adiós trabajo perfecto para ir a la universidad. Ninguna excusa era buena, ya se está resignando. –Una nueva niñera… ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Mei Hyuga.

Volteó la cara sin terminar de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Se encontró con la mujer más bella que pudo imaginar. Era delgada, de estatura media, sus ojos eran similares a los de la niña y su piel era de porcelana, su cabello estaba a media espalda, era castaño oscuro. Era un ángel.

– Lo siento, es sólo que ella quiso jugar conmigo y…

– Mañana preséntate a las tres de la tarde, trae una muda de ropa. Esta contratada –Se dirigió a la niña y la abrazó con mucho amor. –Hinata es amable, pero sabe cuáles son las intensiones de las personas. Te prestó su juguete favorito, le agradaste demasiado. –Su sonrisa era muy amable y cordial.

– Gracias por la oportunidad, mi nombre es Tenten, tengo diecinueve años, mañana me presentaré… Agradezco la oportunidad.

La puerta azotó y un niño fue corriendo a los brazos de la Señora Hyuga. Le correspondió el abrazo. Era una gran madre y persona.

A partir de ese momento empezó a trabajar como niñera, principalmente con Hinata, aunque realmente ella no se sentía como niñera, se sentía como su hermana mayor, yendo y viniendo con ella, de aquí para allá, cuidándola, acompañándola en cada uno de sus logros, de sus fracasos. Pero siempre estaba ahí Tenten, alentándola con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco se fue ganando el respeto y cariño de la familia Hyuga, tanto así que le habían financiado la Universidad, con la condición que ella los cuidara durante toda su carrera, hasta que fueran lo suficientes maduros para vérselas por sí mismos.

Curiosamente, al segundo año ya estaba involucrada también en la vida del hermano mayor, Neji Hyuga, quién era casi igual de cariñoso que su hermana menor. Ahora ya tenía dos pequeños hermanos. Llegó el cariño a tal punto que inclusive a veces se quedaba fines de semanas completos con ellos. A veces viajaba como una integrante más de la familia.

Hasta que sucedió una terrible tragedia. La señora Mei Hyuga sufrió un accidente automovilístico, duró semanas en el hospital, hasta que su cuerpo y voluntad pudieron aguantar. Fue un golpe devastador para todos en la casa Hyuga. Su ángel se había ido. A partir de ahí, Hinata se había hecho totalmente tímida y retraída, mientras que Neji totalmente frío y cerrado, parecía que odiaba la vida, siempre de mal humor.

Unos días, antes de que muriera Mei Hyuga, dictó una de sus voluntades más importantes a Tenten… No dejar solos a sus hijos. El padre de los niños siempre viajaba mucho, nunca estaba en casa, iban a estar absolutamente solos, sin nadie quién los guiara o les diera cariño. Pero Tenten estaba ahí. Ella era la _hermana mayor._ No pudo negarse a la promesa, y ahí se encontraba, soportando al malhumorado adolescente. Gracias a los cuidados de Tenten y la promesa cumplida, los hermanos mejoraron su actitud ante la vida.

– Como premio, te hice la sopa que más te gusta –Le decía mientras ponía la mesa para comer.

La veía mientras arreglaba la mesa. Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Desde cuándo la veía con esos ojos? ¿Desde cuándo le pareció atractiva?Inclusive empezaba a fantasear con ella. De nuevo un bufido. Entre más lo pensaba, más se molestaba. Se lavó las manos y se sentó a comer indiferente.

Sintió su mirada que se clavaba en él, volteo al lado izquierdo y ahí la tenía recargada sobre la mesa viéndole y sonriéndole. De seguro no lo veía más que como un chiquillo. Torció la boca y no le dio importancia a sus tortuosos pensamientos. Algo curioso es que no lo dejaba de mirar y eso lo ponía nervioso.

– ¿Qué?

Se acercó demasiado a él repentinamente, podía sentir su aliento pegando en su cuello. Sus vellos se erizaron por completo. Jamás la había tenido tan cerca. No supo qué hacer, sólo se quedó inmóvil.

– Tienes una marca de labial en el cuello de la camisa… ¡Bien genio! –Le comentó divertida, molestándolo.

Odiaba a Sakura Haruno, una chiquilla que siempre lo seguía a todas partes, acosándolo para que fuese su novio. Ya lo tenía fastidiado. Hoy lo había tomado por sorpresa, lo abrazó y le plantó un besó en la mejilla. De seguro en ese acto embarro su estúpido lápiz labial rojo en el cuello de la camisa.

– ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Se lo preguntó demasiado cerca, muy cerca.

Su corazón se empezaba acelerar por lo que iba hacer. Pero ya no resistía, menos aún teniéndola cerca. Sabía que era un chiquillo para ella, siempre lo fue. Inclusive sabía que ella lo veía como hermano, o algo parecido, siempre los cuido a Hinata y a él. Pero ya no podía ocultar aquel sentimiento. Iba a explotar. Le demostraría que a su edad ya no era un niño, ni un chiquillo. Que valía la pena estar con él. Quería que lo viera como hombre, como el hombre que era y que se sentía.

La tomo por los hombros obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Ella lo miró extrañamente por su acción, no entendía muy bien lo que pretendía hacer. Sólo que al mirarlo a los ojos , sintió un pequeño calorcillo en su cara. Su mirada era más intensa de lo normal. Nunca la había mirado así. En los últimos meses, le dedicaba miradas muy extrañas, que ella no lograba descifrar. También actuaba sumamente extraño, a veces no sabía lo que le pasaba con exactitud. Se empezó a sentir nerviosa.

– Tenten, escúchame bien – Su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido, en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, pero se trataba de tranquilizar. La tomó más fuerte de los hombros. –. No sé qué es lo que esté pasando conmigo, pero ya llevo bastante tiempo así. Creo que ya no aguanto más… Yo…

El celular interrumpió la atmosfera que había logrado crear con mucho esfuerzo Hyuga, Tenten se apartó corriendo para contestarlo. El único detalle que había pasado de largo; Tenten tenía un odioso y fastidioso novio. Que a cada rato peleaban. Empezó a escuchar cómo ella alzaba más y más la voz. El nombre del patán era Sasuke. Un engreído de primera. Sasuke no merecía a Tenten.

Tocaron la puerta violentamente, no era la primera vez, que él se atrevía a ir para reclamarle el tiempo que pasaba con los Hyuga y no con él. Siempre discutían. Trató de ignorar la discusión, pero esta vez el patán se había pasado de la línea con Tenten. La había ofendido y eso era muy grave, nadie la podía ofender, menos en su casa.

Se levantó furioso de la mesa para ir al jardín, donde se encontraban ellos. Le importó poco las consecuencias. Ese bastardo las pagaría caro. Sin previo aviso salió y lo empujo para que se alejará de Tenten. Ninguno de los dos mayores pudo entender la reacción de aquel adolescente.

– Jamás le vuelvas a faltar al respeto… –Dijo entre dientes mientras lo señalaba amenazante –… o te juro que las pagarás muy caro. Tenten es una mujer maravillosa, que se merece todo y siempre voy a estar yo para cuidarla y defenderla de imbéciles como tú. Vete por tu propio pie o atente a las consecuencias.

Por supuesto no fue del agrado de aquel muchacho de cabello negro. Inmediatamente dio el manotazo para que lo dejara de señalar. – Mocoso… – Y lanzó el primer golpe, ignorante de que Hyuga era cinta negra en taekwondo. Las cosas terminaron mal para el chico de cabello negro. Se largó cobarde de la casa amenazando con darle una paliza al Hyuga y terminando su relación con Tenten.

Estaba curando las heridas que le había dejado Sasuke a Neji. Aún tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja por todo lo sucedido. No había dirigido palabra alguna desde que sucedió lo de la pelea. Para fortuna de los dos, se encontraban solos. Nadie vio el espectáculo y ambos lo agradecían.

Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando paso el algodón con alcohol sobre su mejilla para desinfectarla.

– Perdón… no lo pude detener –Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y escurrieron lágrimas.

Le rompió el corazón. Solamente la había visto llorar dos veces. Cuando murió su madre y en ese momento. Siempre lucía una sonrisa radiante, que hacia sus días más llevaderos.

Le secó las lágrimas de su rostro con el mayor cuidado posible. La tomó por el mentón para que de nueva cuenta lo viera a los ojos. – Tenten, yo ya no soy un niño, me puedo cuidar solo y puedo cuidar a los demás. Ya soy un hombre. Te puedo proteger.

– ¿A qué viene todo eso? –Dijo entre risas y suspiros, no entendía el punto. De nuevo ese nerviosismo palpitante.

– Eres una mujer bella y maravillosa. Con gusto cuidaría de ti toda la vida.

Seguía sin entender. Pensaba que se sentía culpable por la ruptura con su novio y quería alzarle la autoestima, era tan dulce de su parte. Pero ¿Qué iba a entender un adolescente de amores? Ella ya tenía veinticinco, casi veintiséis. El estaba por cumplir los diecisiete años. A pesar de su edad, era demasiado maduro. Le veía interesante. Desde que empezó a crecer siempre pensó que si tuviera la edad de Neji, le encantaría ser su novia. En primera porque era la única mujer, después de su madre que lo aguantaría y en segunda era muy apuesto, a pesar de su corta edad. Lo miró con ternura.

– Veme como un hombre –Dijo desesperado al ver su cara de ternura.

Sus gestos cambiaron otra vez a un signo de interrogación. Seguía sin entender el punto. No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, apenas lo miró al rostro cuando sintió sus labios hundirse en los de él. Sus pupilas se contrajeron casi desapareciendo, fue tan sólo unos segundos cuando la liberó... Quedó muda, él parecía estar tan sorprendido como ella, cubrió su boca como si no pudiera creer lo que había hecho.

Él jamás había sido impulsivo.

— ¿P-por qué? —Se atrevía a preguntar, con un hilo de voz.

Sería la última persona en la Tierra que hiciera algo como eso, tan imprevisto.

No le respondió, como lo suponía, y aunque estaba tan confundida, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y su estómago ardía de emoción. Las sensaciones son tan abstractas e intangibles que no se podían describir, pero para ella, ese beso significó la respuesta a todo lo que anteriormente le pasaba y no comprendía…algo que no lograba entender hasta ese momento.

Después de ese suceso, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra como comúnmente lo hacían. Era muy extraño lo que había sucedido, ya habían pasado varios días. Pero las emociones estaban a flor de piel con cada mirada y con cada _roce accidental_ que llegaban a tener.

Ninguno de los dos olvidaba aquella sensación de sus labios. Inclusive cada día se hacía más intensa. Estaban cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

A Hyuga sólo le quedaba esperar una reacción positiva, si no, no sabría qué hacer. Sabía que ella empezaba a ser sincera con los sentimientos de mujer. Era un tanto diferente su actitud. Sentían lo mismo, estaban conectados, podía jurarlo. Ahora ella enrojecía totalmente cuando él no quitaba la mirada de encima. Ya lo empezaba a ver como un hombre.

Un beso, le siguió un segundo, se lo dieron en el cuarto de estudio. Un tercero ya fue inevitable. Se veían a escondidas para que nadie cuestionara sus actos.

El quinto se volvió rápidamente en el décimo, ahora ya apasionado, el cuarto de estudio se volvía su lugar favorito para sus encuentros. Redescubriendo una etapa que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba hace semanas.

La experiencia de ella le fascinaba a él, descubría muchas cosas inimaginables. Lo aprisionaba, siempre quería más.

Ese chiquillo la empezaba a volver loca, parecía adolescente enamorada, embobándose cada vez que pasaba enfrente de ella, siguiéndole la mirada. Volvía a ser fresco el amor. Volvía a tener esa emoción de la primera vez, esa adrenalina de locuras.

Se escondieron en la cochera, urgidos por quitarse las ropas. La experiencia y la ingenuidad hacían una deliciosa y tentadora combinación a lo que poco se podían resistir. Habían formado una debilidad. La hizo suya sin miedo, tan puramente suya. Es que desde hace años el ya le pertenecía. Comprendió en ese momento que la amaba.

– Te quiero, mi hombrecito. – Lo besó en la frente. Ya lo veía como el hombre que era. Al amanecer darían la extraña noticia de su relación por meses. Estaban nerviosos, no sabrían como lo tomaría eso, pero de seguro con la experiencia de ella y la jovialidad de aquel adolescente saldría algo bueno. Algo tan bueno como lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

¡Al fin! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo siento por subirlo tan noche, llegué tarde del trabajo y bueno… lo demás es historia. Lo sé es un poco rara, pero hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así.

Pues así cerramos quinto día, Hacemos un gran esfuerzo por aumentar los fics de NT ¡Apoyanos dando un review y promocionando la actividad! Anímate a participar.

Familia…. ¡Cumpliendo la misión encomendada! Espero que sea de su agrado.

¡EL NEJITEN NO HA DE MORIR!

¿Reviews? Me harían muy feliz…! :-)

– **Tu experiencia me ha dado tanto.**

DDKG.


End file.
